Chasing After Her
by tiffywiffyfluffykitty
Summary: He was always chasing after her, but this time it's too late. Warning: this is not a happy fanfiction. Has character death!


**Chasing After Her**

He was always chasing after her. Running after her as if his life depended on it, which in most circumstances it did.

But he didn't mind, for he knew that she was the one he couldn't live without.

But what if this time, he was too late? What if this time he wasn't there to save her when it was obvious this time that he should've gone with her, should've been there for her, should've told her how he felt about her?

This time, it was one time too late.

* * *

He held her limp, cold body in his arms, trying to revive her with the heat from his own body. He knew it was too late, but it didn't stop him from trying.

"Natsu, let go. It's too late," Erza said to him gently.

He didn't reply. Words are useless now.

"Come on, Natsu. It's time to let go," Gray told him, trying to pry his arms away from her.

"Natsu…" Happy whispered, tears in his eyes.

"Go away," Natsu muttered, his voice so low as to almost incomprehensible.

"What?"

"GO AWAY!" he bellowed at them before hunching his body around hers protectively, fingers stroking her deathly white cheek.

The tears never stopped.

Erza's face twisted with pity before she took her fist and slammed it into Natsu's temple. The last thought he had before he lost consciousness was, _Lucy… I'm sorry._

* * *

The funeral was quiet except for the sound of the heavy rain and the sounds of the guild members crying. They were all there except for the exception of a certain Salamander.

"Master… I'm sorry we couldn't save her," Erza whispered remorsefully, head bowed with tears streaming out of both her eyes.

"It couldn't be helped." Makarov's mouth burned to say those casual words, but he had to move on. Everyone did.

There was a commotion at the back and Natsu burst forward, dressed in a black suit with his usual scarf around his neck in place of a tie. He stumbled forward and stared at the gravestone in front of him.

"Why is this here?" he said quietly, although his voice carried out to everyone's ears.

"It's her grave, Natsu," Levy sobbed quietly, Gajeel standing next to her to provide a sense of strength and fortitude.

"Why is this here?" he asked again in the same low monotone.

"Natsu…,"Mira whispered.

"WHY IS THIS HERE?!" He struck the headstone with one powerful fist, chipping it slightly before he was hauled back by Erza and Gray. "WHY IS THIS HERE?! SHE'S NOT DEAD! SHE'S NOT DEAD!"

The guild members cried even harder at the scene in front of them. They knew that Natsu had been in love with her for a long time, and now that the dragon's mate was gone, there was nothing left but pain and misery in an empty shell.

"LUCE! LUCY! COME BACK! LUCYYYYYYY!" he howled to the sky as he sobbed. "COME BACK!"

Erza's fist came crashing to his face once again and he lost consciousness staring at the gray slab of stone in front of him.

* * *

Several months passed, but no one had recovered from the loss of their favorite celestial mage. Natsu's presence was practically nonexistent in the guild these days as he sat in front of her grave day after day, leaving her only to eat, albeit rarely. He only left because of Happy's cajoling and sympathetic murmurs.

Out of everything, he regretted that he didn't tell her that he loved her. The most prominent memory he had was when he found her injured upon the floor, each rattling breath a sign of her approaching death.

_"I…love you… Natsu,"_ she had whispered to him before she took her last breath, her tears dripping out of the corners of her eyes as she gazed upon him lovingly.

_"Dammit!"_ he growled in his mind, slamming his fist into the grass in front of her grave. _"Why couldn't I have come sooner? Why couldn't I have saved you?!"_

He should've done at least something…

He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't bear to relive the moment of her death in his mind over and over again. He couldn't live without his mate anymore.

So that day he devised a plan.

He didn't tell Happy when the blue Exceed went to check up on him, but merely stood after the cat prodded him to go eat at the guild and slowly stumbled to the guildhall, where they all gazed at him with saddened expressions. They all knew of his vigil in front of her grave and none of them wished to cause the dragon slayer more pain.

"I've made your favorite extra spicy ramen, Natsu," Mira said softy to him as she placed a large bowl of the steaming noodles in front of him.

He didn't say anything, as he hasn't said anything ever since the day of her funeral, and mechanically ate, ignoring the looks from his friends, and then silently stood up and left.

Secretly, he snagged a knife from a nearby table as he left, hiding it in his clothes.

As he went back to the cemetery, he could swear he saw a flash of blond hair here, a warm chocolate brown eye there, and the scent of vanilla clinging to him.

In front of her grave, he finally spoke for the first time in months as he raised the knife to his chest, "_I love you too, Luce,"_ before he plunged the knife into his heart.

* * *

_Lucy sighed with exasperation as she stared at the amazed dragon slayer. "I didn't want you to die so soon."_

_"I couldn't wait to see you again." He pulled her into his warm embrace. "I love you, Luce. Don't leave me again."_

_She smiled and pecked his cheek. "I love you too, you dense idiot." She suddenly giggled. "Catch me if you can~!" she teased as she dashed away._

_"Aww! H-Hey wait! Luce!" he yelled, running after her._

Even at the end, he was still chasing after her.

**The End**

* * *

**I think I'm on a fanfiction craze! I can't stop writing! xD Anyways, I wanted to write a sad yet sweet fanfiction as a change for once. Hope you like it! And jeez, nobody wants to write reviews for my fanfictions :'( I'll try to think of more ideas for future fanfictions, but I should really continue on my current novel and schoolwork x'D **

**Until next time guys! :)**


End file.
